


Wanting, Having, Craving

by flickawhip



Category: The L Word (TV 2004)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Bette and Candace take their chances.
Relationships: Bette Porter/Candace Jewell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Wanting, Having, Craving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



They try at first. They pretend not to want each other, not to crave each other’s touches. They crave them. More than they care to admit. Candace finds an excuse when she knows nobody else is in the office to visit Bette.

They pretend to work for a while, then, when Bette can hold back no longer, she kisses Candace, deep, hungrily, almost pleading to be wanted. Despite everything, knowing Bette has Tina at home, Candace does give back, pulling Bette closer, sliding a hand under Bette’s top, teasing her chest, smirking when Bette groans into the kiss, running her hand lower and grinning when Bette bucks against her fingers with a moan, pushing in to claim what she wants. She doesn’t care what people think anymore. 

They end up doing it several times that week, always when everyone else is busy. Bette never really thinks about what she’s doing beyond taking pleasure where she can.


End file.
